


virginian insight

by rib14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, idk how ao3 works posting stuff-wise ive never done this before, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rib14/pseuds/rib14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a thing i wrote after the realization that monroe is an awkward third wheel™, featuring thomas & james being a gross couple, the eliza schuyler vs. james monroe feud, and angelica schuyler being incredible as always</p>
            </blockquote>





	virginian insight

**Author's Note:**

> it may be a little confusing bc each person has people in their phone as different things, but it should be pretty pretty easy to figure out who's who

**boring james**  
[5:31] hey sorry i can't go to the thing tonight  
  
**tjeffs**  
[5:32] why not?  
  
**boring james**  
[5:39] um. eliza schuyler punched me in the face for making fun of her bf  
  
**tjeffs**  
[5:40] OH MY GOD THATS HILARIOUS  
[5:42] i mean  
[5:42] that sucks.......  
  
**boring james**  
[5:44] thanks thomas  
[5:45] but yeah sorry to leave u with only madison  
  
**tjeffs**  
[5:47] yeah that's.. really a shame. i am    so upset  
  
\----  
  
**tom <3 <3**  
[5:50] yeah so monroe still has no idea we're dating  
  
**my love jemmy**  
[5:52] srsly?? it's been like a year  
  
**tom **< 3 <3****  
[5:57] well i mean he's not v good @ figuring out what relationships ppl r in. he did think that alex & reynolds were doing some cheating on a test scandal when it was a cheating on their gfs scandal  
  
**my love jemmy**  
[6:00] remind me why he's gonna be my sec when im class president again?  
  
**tom **< 3 <3****  
[6:03] bc he's better to be president next than any of alex & johns ppl  
  
**my love jemmy**  
[6:05] ok tru  
[6:08] we should probably tell him we're dating tho  
  
**tom **< 3 <3****  
[6:11] eh  he'll figure it out eventually  
  
\----  
  
**angel-ica**  
[7:02] ok so apparently my amazing and beautiful sister gave ur not bf james a black eye  
  
**fucking asshole™**  
[7:04] so ive heard  
  
**angel-ica**  
[7:05] so this is just like… a warning that if u do anything to get back @ her u will end up in a hospital. possibly forever  
  
**fucking asshole™**  
[7:08] oh i am 100% aware of that  
[7:10] but if it was jemmy i would probably try something. just saying  
  
**angel-ica**  
[7:11] U CALL HIM JEMMY???  
[7:11] IDK IF THAT IS DISGUSTINGLY CUTE OR JUST PLAIN DISGUSTING  
[7:12] is that even a real name thomas  
  
\----  
  
**James Madison**  
[7:12] what are u texting tom abt? ur ruining our date  
  
**Angelica Schuyler**  
[7:12] lmao how did u know it was me  
  
**J E M M Y**  
[7:15] he was blushing and it wasn't bc of me so i figured it was u  
  
**Angelica Schuyler**  
[7:16] ooooh somebody's jealousss  
  
**J E M M Y**  
[7:19] good one  
  
**Angelica Schuyler**  
[7:20] dw jemmy i have no interest in stealing ur man  
[7:20] actually, i have a negative interest. the opposite of an interest. a repulsion, if u will  
  
**J E M M Y**  
[7:22] yeah. got it  
  
\----  
  
**fucking asshole™**  
[7:25] pls stop harassing my boyfriend. we're trying to be on a date  
  
**angel-ica**  
[7:26] he texted me first???? um  
  
**fucking asshole™**  
[7:28] that may be true but he's also never done anything wrong in his life so back off  
  
**angel-ica**  
[7:29] wow u sure are whipped for ur jemmy  <3 <3 <3   
  
**fucking asshole™**  
[7:30] im blocking ur number

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! u can find me on twitter @laurenshamilton for more screaming abt the founding fathers Content


End file.
